Nikki, Hao, and the Blue Egg
by H-Sisters
Summary: A little one-shot story my friend wrote (she doesn't have an FF account) about herself, Hao, and a mystirous blue egg...


Hao, Nikki, and the Blue Egg

One day, Nikki was walking to school with Hao, when they spotted a blue egg sitting in a tree.

" Come down,… You'll hurt yourself!" Nikki cried, concerned.

" Nikki, it's an egg." Hao said flatly.

" But what about the Humpty Dumpty story when the egg falls down and cracks itself?" Nikki explained.

" You really believe that? It's a stupid nursery rhyme." Hao said matter-of-factly.

But it was too late. Nikki was already climbing the tree to get the egg down.

" NIKKI! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING? YOU'LL HURT YOURSELF AND I'LL HAVE TO TAKE OU TO THE HOSPITAL, WHICH MEANS I'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" Hao screamed. Then Nikki fell.

" I'm ok!" Nikki said. Then she brushed herself off and ran to school.

" Wait for me!" Hao cried, breathing fast as he tried to keep up with Nikki, who miraculously had the egg.

When at school, Nikki went into the bathroom to wash the egg and put make up on it.

" Let's make you pretty!" Nikki stated cheerfully. She took out her make up kit out of her purse and pulled out black lip liner. She drew a face, resembling a scary looking picture of Hao. The scary part was that the egg was blue, so it's face was blue.

" Ooo La la!" Nikki exclaimed, putting a fringed pink hair scrunchy on the egg, to resemble a tutu. Next, she put on blue eye shadow, which really didn't show up on the egg. Then she took out cream fabric to make shoes for the egg. Then she glued them to it. Then she made a matching bow and put it on.

" There! Done!" Nikki said, with a huge smile on her face. " I have to show Hao!" Then she ran off to find him.

When she finally found him, she screamed, " HAO! LOOK WHAT I DID!" Nikki held the egg up to Hao.

" Nikki," Hao said, trying to keep calm. " I,…is that supposed to be,…. ME?"

" Yep! Isn't it cute?"

" NIKKI! I DON'T WEAR TUTUS! Well,…. maybe sometimes,…. but oh well!" Hao screamed in Nikki's face, which made her cry.

" Nikki,…. I,… I didn't mean to. STOP THE CRYING, WILL YA? You,… you're gonna make me cry!" Hao said wiping away a tear. But Nikki didn't stop. Yoh heard Nikki crying, so he rushed to her.

"Nikki,… what's wrong? Did Hao do something to you?" Yoh said, hugging her.

"Y,.. YES! HE SCREAMED AT ME!" Nikki sobbed in his shoulder.

" W,…wait, Yoh. I,… I didn't mean it! Honest! I mean, why would I want to make Nikki cry? DON'T HIT ME! Hao screamed as he ran through the school, with Yoh close behind him.

" WAIT! YOH! DON'T HURT MY SWEETY PIE!" Nikki screamed after him. " Just 'cause he hurt my feelings doesn't mean you gotta hurt him!" Then Yoh stopped, seeing that he was just making Nikki cry again.

" Fine,…." Yoh said flatly. " have it your way." Then he went to class.

Thank you, Lord! Hao prayed secretly. Then the PA came over the loudspeaker.

" Nikki, Hao, and Yoh,… please report to the principal's office immediately. Thank you."

Then all of the classroom doors flung open and all the kids said, " ooooOOOOOoooh". They kept doing it until Hao said, " ENOUGH ALREADY! WE GET THE PICTURE!" Then all of the doors swung closed.

" I expect to see all of you in detention for two months." The principal's voice boomed.

" BUT I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Nikki started crying again, then she fell in the lap of Hao.

" Do ya really hafta talk like that? We have a little situation here! CAN YOU NOT SEE THAT?" Hao cried in the principal's face.

" Good goin', Hao. You probably got us in 4 more months of detention, smart mouth!" Yoh whispered under his breath to Hao.

" THAT'S IT! YOU ARE ALL SUSPENDED!" The principal screamed and pointed out the door. Then he noticed the egg in Nikki's hand, so he grabbed it and smashed it.

" NOOOOO! NOT HAO JUNIOR!" Nikki screamed, then started crying again.

Hao steamed. "That,… that _thing_,… does not look a _thing_ like me. HOW DARE YOU NAME IT AFTER ME!" Then Nikki died because she lost all of her body's water from crying so much, and Yoh killed Hao for making Nikki cry to the point of dying, and the principal killed Yoh because he felt like it.

THE END


End file.
